1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dollies, carts, hand trucks, etc., and more particularly to a dolly configured for movement and carriage of large and heavy appliances (refrigerators, etc.). The present dolly is particularly well adapted for use in moving large refrigerated soft drink vending machines, accommodating their width and height to allow such large machines to pass through a standard doorway while riding on the dolly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively large appliances, such as refrigerators, refrigerated soft drink vending machines, cigarette machines, etc., are quite cumbersome to move from place to place. This is particularly true of machines which include refrigeration systems, as the weight of the compressor motor and other refrigeration components adds considerably to the weight of the machine. Such machines may weigh a half ton, or perhaps even somewhat more.
This is particularly true of soft drink vending machines, which include additional mechanisms (and corresponding weight and bulk) for the vending and money acceptance systems. Additional weight and bulk is required for the protective features of the machine, to prevent theft of money or contents from the machine. These additional mechanisms are generally installed in the door of the machine, thus resulting in a relatively thick door. The door thickness, along with the depth of the remainder of the machine, often results in a machine which is too wide or deep to fit through a standard doorway without swinging the door open, and/or careful maneuvering of the machine. Moreover, the height of such machines is generally quite close to the height of a standard doorway opening, in order to provide as much internal volume as possible. Placing the machine on its side may provide a solution for fitting the machine through a doorway per se, but oftentimes the height or length of the horizontal machine precludes maneuvering in a hallway or the like, and further precludes placement of the machine in a passenger elevator, where no freight elevator is available.
Prior art dollies and the like are generally configured for the transport of more generic articles or devices, and cannot accommodate such a large and heavy machine as a soft drink vending machine. Where such dollies can accommodate such a large and heavy appliance, they do not position the appliance sufficiently low as to fit through a standard doorway in an upright orientation. Moreover, maneuvering of a heavily loaded standard dolly over floor discontinuities (thresholds, etc.) is generally quite difficult.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a dolly particularly configured for moving large and/or heavy appliances, such as refrigerators, refrigerated soft drink vending machines, etc. The present dolly provides a very low center extending between the caster pairs at each end, to lower the height of a machine carried upright thereon to the maximum extent practicable. The center area of the present dolly may be somewhat narrower than the widths of the wheel assemblies at each end thereof, in order to allow the legs or support feet of the machine to straddle the width of the center area. This allows the machine to ride even lower on the dolly than would be the case if the feet were resting atop the dolly floor. This also provides greater security for the machine resting upon the dolly, as the machine cannot move laterally due to the feet extending downwardly past the floor edge on each side.
The present dolly also includes a removable hand push bar at one end thereof. The bar is easily removed for storing the dolly and bar compactly as desired. A cargo strap may be removably secured to the hand push bar as desired, for even greater security for a machine placed upon the dolly. The present invention also includes means for facilitating movement of the dolly over floor discontinuities (e.g., door thresholds, concrete expansion joints, etc.), by lifting one end of the dolly using a roller lever device to lift the dolly wheels at that end, over the discontinuity.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,312 issued on Mar. 14, 1916 to Howard Simpson, titled xe2x80x9cTruck,xe2x80x9d describes a device for carriage of a large cylindrical object (barrel, tobacco hogshead, etc.). The floor or support area of the Simpson truck essentially comprises two pairs of angles, with each pair joined to form an inverted, generally xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped member having a wide space therebetween, rather than the continuous, unbroken floor of the present dolly. Moreover, the two wheels at each end of the Simpson truck are interconnected, with a steering end having a linkage to turn the two wheels simultaneously by means of a permanently mounted swiveling handle, and the opposite end having the wheels affixed to a single transverse axle. No means is provided by Simpson for lifting either end of his truck over surface irregularities, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,244 issued on Jan. 21, 1941 to Earle W. Husted, titled xe2x80x9cDolly,xe2x80x9d describes a device having two parallel, opposed side members and two opposed, parallel end members, defining a rectangular opening in the center thereof. The four wheels are disposed beneath the lower members, thus resulting in a relatively high ride height for an object placed upon the Husted dolly. In contrast, the present dolly provides an unbroken floor upon which the base of the object being carried rests, with the base of the object being between, rather than over, the support wheels. It is also noted that the vertical side rails which provide for attachment of cargo straps, extend upwardly beyond the large article on the Husted dolly and thus likely preclude fitting the dolly and rails upright through a standard doorway.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,277 issued on Jan. 14, 1947 to Frederick J. Shepard, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cFloor Truck,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a solid floor formed of a series of tongue and groove boards secured atop opposed lateral end pieces. The floor of the present truck is formed of a single sheet of metal to provide greater strength and economy of manufacture in comparison to the multipiece floor of the Shepard, Jr. et al. truck. More importantly, the floor of the Shepard, Jr. et al. truck is disposed above the wheels in each embodiment, rather than being lower between the wheels. This results in an excessively high ride height for articles placed upon the Shepard, Jr. et al. truck, particularly in the case of the embodiment of FIGS. 5 through 8 with its larger diameter wheels at one end. It is also noted that only two wheels at one end of the Shepard, Jr. et al. truck caster, thus resulting in poorer maneuverability in comparison to the present dolly with its four castering wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,245 issued on Jan. 24, 1961 to Kermit H. Wilson, titled xe2x80x9cDevice for Transporting And Storing Articles Of Furniture And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a folding cart adapted particularly for the carriage of large, round tables and the like. The Wilson cart is constructed of tubular frame members, having a completely open center incapable of supporting a large, heavy object; the articles carried on the Wilson cart must be carried on edge, with their edges supported by opposed crossmembers. No means for lifting one end of the cart for clearance over floor discontinuities, is disclosed by Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,401 issued on Nov. 2, 1965 to Edward J. Grabarski, titled xe2x80x9cWheeled Hand Truck With Transverse Extension Means And Cam Elevating Means,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a pair of opposed side rails with telescoping lateral rails at each end thereof, defining a rectangular opening therethrough rather than the solid, unbroken floor of the present dolly. Moreover, it is noted that the side rails of the Grabarski truck form a straight line above the wheels, thus placing any article(s) carried thereon, above the wheels. The disadvantages of high placement of tall and/or heavy articles on a dolly or truck have been noted above. It is also noted that Grabarski does not provide a hand push bar or means for lifting one end of his truck over a floor discontinuity, both of which features are a part of the present dolly invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,774 issued on Jan. 11, 1972 to William S. Lee, titled xe2x80x9cMoving Method,xe2x80x9d describes a very low cart having a small, directionally fixed wheel beneath each corner and two removable caster wheel assemblies which install in transverse slots below the cart floor. A hand lifting lever jack is also provided, for lifting the end opposite the permanent wheels. The Lee device is intended for sliding beneath a very low appliance, with each end being lifted alternately to install the caster wheel assemblies beneath the cart for moving the assembly. Both the smaller, non-steerable permanent wheels and the removable castering wheels of the Lee device are disposed beneath the platform, rather than the platform being depressed below the wheels, as in the present dolly. Also, no hand push bar is provided by Lee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,669 issued on Jan. 15, 1974 to William M. Doheny, titled xe2x80x9cConvertible Bulk Hand Truck,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a generally conventional two wheeled hand truck configuration, with an open frame and two large wheels at one end thereof. A set of permanently installed handles is provided at the opposite end from the large wheels. An adjustably positionable push handle bar is pivotally and slidably secured to the end of the frame opposite the large wheels, with the lower ends of the handle bar having smaller castering wheels. The handle bar may be extended from one end of the cart and pivoted upwardly to support that end by the handle bar caster wheels to configure the device as a four wheeled cart, or may alternatively be stored against the underside of the frame to use the device as a two wheeled hand truck. The constant width open frame, permanently installed handle bar, and lack of means for levering the ends clear of the underlying surface, result in the Doheny hand truck differing considerably from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,053 issued on Apr. 22, 1975 to William J. Chivala, titled xe2x80x9cMobile Display Cart,xe2x80x9d describes a four wheeled cart having a flat floor disposed over the wheels. Removable sides are also provided, for enclosing goods stored upon the cart. Chivala also provides tilting means for display of articles on the cart, but no removable push handle bar or means for lifting one end of the cart clear of the underlying surface, is provided by Chivala. The relatively high floor, and other features, render the Chivala cart unsuitable for moving large and heavy appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,638 issued on Sep. 4, 1979 to Alfred De Prado, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Dolly,xe2x80x9d describes a four wheeled dolly wherein the two opposed side members are slotted to allow the length of the assembly to be adjusted. As a result, the center area is open and cannot provide any support to an article placed thereon. Moreover, the support frame members are disposed above the wheels, unlike the present invention. De Prado does not provide any form of vertically extending hand push bar for his cart, and the cargo securing straps extend from each end of the base, rather than being removably attachable to the vertical hand push bar, as in the present dolly invention. Also, De Prado does not provide any means for levering one end of his cart clear of the underlying surface, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,828 issued on Oct. 23, 1979 to Gerald F. Goodwin et al., titled xe2x80x9cTextile Tube Dolly,xe2x80x9d describes a tray comprising two portions each having three wheels therebeneath. The two components are hinged together at one edge thereof, to form a complete dolly having upstanding side walls when the two components are locked together. The Goodwin et al. device differs considerably from the present invention, in that Goodwin et al. places the wheels beneath the floor level of his cart, and provides only a single castering wheel beneath each component. The upstanding side walls preclude placing any large article on the floor of the Goodwin et al. cart, as the sides of the large article could not extend past the edges of the floor due to the sidewalls. Moreover, Goodwin et al. do not provide a push handle bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,624 issued on Jul. 22, 1980 to Ralph K. Sanders, titled xe2x80x9cPallet Transport System,xe2x80x9d describes a series of separate forks, each of which have a wheel at one end thereof. The wheeled forks are inserted into the passages in a conventional pallet and the wheels are adjusted downwardly, thereby lifting the pallet off the surface by means of the forks. The wheels are independently selectively castering, as desired. A tongue may be attached to the two wheel assemblies at one end of the pallet, for towing the assembly. The Sanders assembly comprises a series of separate components which have no structural interrelationship, other than by means of the pallet supported thereby and the towing tongue. No means of lifting one end of the assembly for travel over a floor discontinuity, or of attaching a push hand bar thereto, is provided by Sanders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,075 issued on Jul. 7, 1981 to Robert W. Shay, titled xe2x80x9cMoving Dolly,xe2x80x9d describes an elongate frame having two opposed longitudinal members with two opposed end members, defining a rectangular opening therebetween. A conventional cushioned board is placed within the edges of the frame, for supporting a baby grand piano thereon. Casters are provided at each corner of the frame, with a tow bar handle removably attachable to either end of the frame as desired. The wheels are disposed beneath the frame and support board, rather than having the floor of the device disposed between the wheels, as in the present dolly invention. Moreover, Shay does not provide any means of lifting either end of the device for clearance over floor discontinuities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,458 issued on Dec. 7, 1982 to Albert T. Jantzi, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus For Moving Large Heavy Objects,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of hand trucks having hydraulic jacks for lifting the lift platforms of each truck, relative to the remainder of the structure. Each truck has a pair of relatively large, directionally fixed wheels and another pair of smaller castering wheels. The load may be lifted differentially between the two trucks by using the jacks, thereby tilting the entire load and jack assembly to cause the weight to bear on the larger, directionally fixed wheels of one truck and the smaller castering wheels of the opposite truck. The two separate trucks are more closely related to the multiple wheeled forks of the Sanders ""624 U.S. patent, than to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,732 issued on Sep. 6, 1988 to Joseph M. Greenleaf, titled xe2x80x9cMobile Cable Carrier Convertible To Rotary Dispensing Reel,xe2x80x9d describes a three wheeled cart having a circular planform with a vertically adjustable central foot or pad. The Greenleaf cart is particularly adapted for carrying a large coil of heavy cable thereon. The three castering wheels allow the cart to be maneuvered to the desired location, with the central pad being lowered to support the cart thereon. The cart can then pivot about the central pad as the cable is dispensed from the cart. The wheels of the Greenleaf cart are disposed beneath the floor of the cart, rather than beside the lowered floor, as in the present dolly. No means of lifting one edge of the cart to maneuver the cart over a floor discontinuity, is provided by Greenleaf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,626 issued on Jun. 30, 1992 to Raymond L. Lonsway et al., titled xe2x80x9cPool Table Dolly,xe2x80x9d describes a dolly having a peripheral frame connected to a wheeled base by a series of short stroke, mechanical lever jacks. The frame and base are open, and do not form a continuous floor as provided in the present dolly. Moreover, the peripheral frame precludes the carriage of any large, heavy object having a flat base by the Lonsway et al. dolly, as the object would rest upon the upper edges of the peripheral frame. Lonsway et al. thus teaches away from the present invention with its very low central floor disposed between the peripheral wheels, as the Lonsway et al. dolly is intended to be moved beneath the relatively high underside of a pool table and lift the table slightly from the underlying surface for movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,892 issued on Nov. 2, 1993 to David Branch, titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Purpose Transporting Device,xe2x80x9d describes a cart or truck convertible between a low, horizontal four wheel platform and a conventional two wheeled hand truck. Handle bars are interchangeably installable at either end of the device, to lever the horizontal cart upwardly when a load is secured thereto, or to guide the device as in a conventional two wheeled hand truck. The platform of the Branch device is raised above the wheels when all four wheels are resting upon the surface, unlike the present dolly invention. Moreover, Branch does not provide any form of roller lever for lifting either end of his truck or platform. Rather, he utilizes the handle bars to lift either end directly; no mechanical advantage is provided by the handles of the Branch cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,576 issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to Wilbur Drew, titled xe2x80x9cLow Profile Dolly And Ramp Assembly For A Roll,xe2x80x9d describes a dolly for moving large rolls of web paper material from place to place. The Drew dolly has a pair of facing, shallowly inclined floor surfaces defining a shallow lateral trough therebetween. Casters are provided at each end of the dolly, beneath the raised ends of the two floor surfaces, and a vertical handle bar is provided at one end of the device. The sloping floor with its ends disposed above the casters is unlike the lowered floor of the present dolly, and it is also noted that Drew does not provide any means of levering either end of his dolly upwardly for assistance in crossing any floor discontinuities, as provided by the present dolly invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,118 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Alan R. Kern et al., titled xe2x80x9cFlat Bed Cart,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively conventional cart having a floor or bed formed of a molded resin material. As such, the floor is relatively thick, and is raised considerably above the underlying surface due to a pair of centrally disposed, relatively large diameter wheels positioned beneath the floor. A pair of push handle bars is provided at each end of the device, with at least one pair being removably installable in sockets provided. However, Kern et al. do not provide any means of levering any of the wheels of their cart above the underlying floor surface for clearing any floor discontinuities, as provided by the present dolly invention.
European Patent Publication No. 56,490 published on Jul. 28, 1982 to Reinhold Rose describes (according to the English abstract and drawings) a hand truck having a series of idler wheels surrounded by a track, immediately adjacent each of the two main wheels. The tracked wheels enable the device to be used on stairs and over other irregular terrain. A set of relatively rigid shoulder bars extend from the opposite end of the device from the wheels, for moving the device and article(s) thereon up a flight of stairs. Ropes and hand grips may be provided, for additional assistance in carrying heavy objects up a flight of stairs. However, no disclosure is made in the ""490 German Patent Publication of four peripheral wheels with a solid, unbroken floor disposed between the wheels, nor of any device providing mechanical leverage advantage for lifting one end of the device clear of the underlying surface, as provided by the present dolly invention.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-178,211 published on Jul. 20, 1993 to Kiyomi Asada describes (according to the English abstract and drawings) a cart having a floor disposed over the four wheels of the device, with a handle bar at one end thereof. The upper surface of the floor has tracks disposed therein, for capturing the wheels of another cart therein for transport and storage of the second cart. The irregular upper surface of the floor, relatively wide floor, and lack of any means for levering one end of the device to lift the wheels above the underlying surface, result in a device which differs considerably from the present dolly invention.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication 5-221,321 published on Aug. 31, 1993 to Eizo Inaba describes (according to the English abstract and drawings) a hand cart having sled runners disposed therebelow. The runners may be selectively raised or lowered above or below the lower portions of the wheels, as desired, depending upon the terrain to be negotiated. Stepping on a foot activated lever, lowers the runners below the wheels for operation on snow or the like. However, all of the wheels and runners are disposed beneath the floor surface, rather than having a lower central floor surface extending between the wheels, as in the present dolly invention. Moreover, the lever of the ""321 Japanese cart does not serve to lift the wheels of either end of the device clear of the underlying surface, but rather pushes the runners downwardly simultaneously to lift all of the wheels of the device clear of the underlying surface. The ""321 Japanese cart is still supported throughout its length, either by wheels or by runners, depending upon the actuation of the foot lever.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dolly for large appliances solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a dolly or hand cart for moving large appliances (e.g., refrigerated soft drink vending machines, refrigerators, etc.) for installation or removal from a site. The present dolly is particularly well suited for use in moving and maneuvering such large and heavy machines in the indoor environment, as in offices, cafeterias, etc. where such machines may be installed. The present dolly includes a dropped center floor area, with pivoting casters disposed at each corner thereof beneath a raised end portion at each end of the dropped center floor. The center floor is only about 1.5 inches above the underlying surface when the dolly is resting on that surface, in order to provide the lowest possible overall height when a machine is carried upright on the dolly, for overhead clearance through standard doorways. The carriage of the machine in an upright orientation on the present dolly, allows the dolly and a machine placed thereon to fit within a standard passenger elevator where no freight elevator is available.
The low height of the dolly floor provides an additional benefit in that it greatly facilitates loading a large and heavy article on the dolly. A drink vending machine, refrigerator, etc. need only be tilted slightly from the vertical to position the low floor of the dolly therebeneath. The machine is then allowed to return to the vertical, whereupon it rests upon the central floor of the dolly. The process is reversed when the machine has been moved to its desired location.
The central floor area is relatively narrower than the end panels with their caster wheels, in order to allow the supporting feet of the machine to straddle the central floor area to prevent the machine from sliding from the dolly. The raised ends, with their casters, preclude movement of a drink machine or the like carried upon the dolly, toward either end of the dolly. A removable push handle bar is also provided, with a removable cargo strap which may be used if further security is desired.
Conventional drink vending machines, refrigerators, etc. typically have a considerably greater lateral width than their fore and aft depth. The present dolly carries such machines with their narrower depth disposed laterally across the dolly, which enables the dolly and machine to be maneuvered through a standard doorway. Where the depth of a vending machine may still be too wide for the doorway, the door of the vending machine is swung open to reduce the overall lateral dimension or depth of the machine for movement through doorways.
The present dolly provides additional ease of maneuvering across doorway thresholds and other floor discontinuities (expansion joints, etc.), by means of a roller lever which may be used to lift one end of the loaded dolly to lift its wheels over the floor discontinuity. The roller lever, along with the remaining two wheels of the dolly which still rest upon the underlying surface, are rolled to maneuver the raised end of the dolly across the floor discontinuity. The roller lever is then removed to continue the transport of the machine on the dolly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a dolly for moving large appliances, with the dolly having a generally rectangular planform with a caster beneath each corner, and a dropped central floor area between each end.
It is another object of the invention to provide a large appliance dolly wherein the central floor area is narrower than the opposite ends and narrower than the standard fore and aft spacing of the feet of a conventional vending machine, in order for the feet to straddle the lateral edges of the floor area for precluding movement of the machine during carriage on the dolly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a roller lever engageable with either end of the dolly, to lift that end of the dolly above any floor discontinuities and allow the dolly to roll and carry the raised casters across the discontinuity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dolly for large appliances including a removably installable push handle bar, with a cargo strap removably securable to the handle bar for greater security for an appliance carried on the dolly as required.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.